You Don't Know What You've Got ('Till It's Gone)
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: What happens when Fitz realizes what he thought he would have with Olivia is nothing but a fantasy. Would he be on time to win Mellie back? [Mellitz]


**A/N:** Taking place a few months after season four finale. Introducing an OC who looks like Gerard Butler because he is hot. However, this is a Mellitz fic so don't get attached to him :P he was made-up for story manipulation purposes.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It had been five months since First Lady Mellie Grant had packed her belongings and moved into Blair House; this wasn't the first time she had taken the Guest House as residence. A few years back, she had moved for a brief period of time into the luxurious property.

This time around it looked like a long term _home_ for her. For the first few months she thought of her stay as temporary while Fitz got back into his senses. But days, weeks, then months went by without him changing his mind.

It looked like a long shot for Mellie to be back into the White House as First Lady. Exactly five weeks after he had demanded of her to move out, he came public with their separation and was openly dating Olivia Pope.

It was outrageous, the news took the world by surprise. They had handled the fact that she wasn't living with him anymore very low key. She would spent her mornings at The White House and her nights at Blair House. It worked fine, it helped her cope with reality and keep herself distracted.

But now? For the last four months, she had stopped her sporadic appearances at the White House and she was no longer taken in consideration for any First Lady duties.

It seemed they had hired someone to do the meaningless tasks and chores she had to deal with as First Lady. This didn't surprise her, thinking it wasn't like Ms. Fix-it-all would take time to handle it.

Mellie had always been a survivor and even if it had taken her time, she had slowly adapted to the reality of her circumstance. She was now focusing on her career as Senator and not only that, but she also had a very handsome man's attention keeping her distracted. For the past three months had simply stayed platonic. But she couldn't lie, she liked the attention.

She had learned not to torment herself with the thought and wonder of what her husband might be doing in her house with his girlfriend. The latter word, was one Mellie started saying with despair every time it was to reference to her husband and mistress.

She never gave comment on the relationship the president was having with Crisis management Olivia Pope. The need to roll her eyes and express how disgusting it was to witness them making out was a feeling she always had to swallow and just go _No Comment_ on anyone who ever dare ask her about it.

She was playing the indifferent card on Fitz with the matter. No one knew how she felt about it, except for the pug she had adopted from the shelter. That puppy would tilt his head and lick her fingers every time she would get lost in her mind, thinking about that man.

She had been involved in setting programs for rescued animals who were mistreated or abandoned. She had visited a local shelter in Virginia and fallen in love with the rescued pug puppy she had been paired with.

She had named the now 16-month-old puppy Nixon. He was incredibly attached to her. His breed offered many fascinating personality characteristics which Mellie simply found assuaging.

The puppy kept her company at night. The first night he had spent with her she didn't let him on the bed, but it didn't take long before she gave into that cute innocent face of his and let him have one side of the bed.

Nixon loved taking naps on her lap, which was an issue since he shed a lot, but she was always finding ways to let him get away with it.

Nixon was also helping her bond with Teddy. The two of them were inseparable. Teddy loved playing with the puppy and Nixon had the time of his life playing around with the toddler. They could spend hours playing fetch or hide and seek. It also helped Mellie get her son to sleep at times, Nixon sleeping by her son always made the trick.

In an unconscious way, she was channeling every nurturing and caring feeling she ever had for Fitz into that puppy. The only difference was that Nixon genuinely and truly loved her and was grateful for everything she did.

She was in bed, trying to stop her pup from chewing on her cell's charge cord when the cell vibrated on the bed. Nixon alarmed jumped away and moved over to her side.

Mellie laughed and tenderly pet his head. She grabbed her cell reading the pop-up notification on her screen. The name _Nathaniel Dolan_ read on her screen.

He was no other than The Governor of The State of Virginia. He had met Mellie during her Senator campaign and found her fascinating. He knew she was the First Lady of The United States and for that he hadn't made any inappropriate move on her.

However, her separation with the president was no secret now and he didn't waste a second to show interest.

Of course he never expected her to be quick to jump into anything with him, but he felt at ease when flirting with her and wooing her. He respected her request of being completely professionals and to be nothing but friends outside the office. He would wait for her as long as it needed.

Nate, like his family and close friends called him, was of Irish decent. He was 6ft2in, had dark wavy hair. His chiseled features made him look no less that forty, but he was already in his fifties. He had blue eyes and an alluring smile. He always went jogging before staring a day, so he had a strong physic.

The governor had been divorced for two years now. He was a Republican and smart women with an old fashion charm were his type.

Mellie smiled upon reading his name and sighed. It was really hard to say no to a man so good looking and charming like Nathaniel was.

"If you wanted to take a gorgeous woman to dinner, where would you take her?" He asked on his text message.

Mellie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know." She laughed as she sent her reply.

It wasn't like se went out to eat often. She was practically stuck in the White House since they had made it to D.C. from California.

"I guess you could take your girlfriend for the night to this place called Barmini." She added upon receiving a sad emoji from him.

"Is that jealousy I read on your text?" Nate teased her.

"No."

"And FYI, I only have one girlfriend. Thank you very much."

"Since when are you a one-woman kinda man?" Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Since I met you." He sent with a wink emoji.

Mellie laughed, "Lies." She pressed send. "I already had dinner." She added on a second text message.

"So you'll let me starve?" Nathaniel hinted to not have dinner without her.

"By the time you make it to D.C. It'll be breakfast time." He figured.

"Except...I've been driving for the past few hours."

"/You/'ve been driving?"

"Fine. I've been in a limo for the past few hours."

"A limo? You can't amaze me with a limo." She replied.

"You sure? Look out your window." He requested.

Mellie grabbed her puppy and run over to the bedroom window. She looked out. A black limo was parked in front of Blair House. The handsome governor standing outside holding a bouquet of red roses.

He looked up and smiled at the brunette holding the puppy.

Mellie smiled back and waved at him. She put Nixon down and asked Nate to wait motioning with her hand.

She walked out of the room, she stopped by the mirror hanging from the wall around the hall. She fixed her hair and checked on her make-up.

She finally made it to the door and opened it. He walked up the staircase welcoming him into the living room.

"Hello, gorgeous." He greeted her, kissing her cheek lightly upon handing her the roses.

The brunette quickly passed the roses over to her maid, who walked back to the kitchen and found a base for them and put them in water.

"So Barmini?" He brought dinner back into the conversation.

"No." She shook her head and laughed. That place sounded like a bar, there was no way she'll be spotted there.

"Have dinner with me." He frowned looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I already had dinner." She reminded him.

His hand was now around her waist and his eyes never left hers, "dessert?"

Mellie sighed and tilted her head. "Okay." She rolled her eyes giving in.

Nate smiled and took her hand walking her out of the door. She had a few men from secret service follow.

Mellie reached over to his limo but he shook his head, "it's a beautiful night, let's walk." He suggested.

She looked over at him and decided to go along. She nodded and slowly started to walk down the street with him. He never let go of her hand and she never asked to have it back.

They walked for over fifteen minutes. The change in the weather announcing Summer was over and Fall was upon them.

Mellie was wearing a turquoise dress. At this point, she was glad she hadn't changed just yet before getting his text message.

Nate found a cozy little bakery in their path. He stopped walking and pointed out at it. They both agreed to walk in and have dessert there.

Secret Service walked after them and found a table at the farther corner, giving them space.

The place was empty, and so Nate picked a table by the window. The elder woman behind the counter recognized them. She happily handed them some menus and offered Secret Service a cup of coffee, on the house.

Mellie took her menu and started to read through the options. Nate got distracted as he watched her read.

She was so beautiful and captivating. He couldn't help but wonder at times if there was something wrong with the president. How could he had let this one go? He had seen the infamous Olivia Pope and she was average looking. But Mellie, he had been blown away by her beauty from the first time he had seen her. She was even more beautiful in person.

Mellie looked up and caught him staring. She giggled and blushed lightly, "you won't find a dessert by looking at me that way." She flirted lightly.

It felt nice to be noticed and admired the way he did. "I already know want I want." He let her know fixing his eyes in hers.

"From the menu?" She looked away and over to the old lady so she could come back and take their order.

"You first." He asked Mellie to order not answering her last question.

"I'll have a slice of Red Velvet Cheesecake, please." Mellie asked.

"I'll have the Pistachio Pear, thank you." He smiled and looked back to Mellie.

He found her hands resting on the table and gently fetched for one. She smiled and frowned lightly. It felt nice to have someone hold her hand.

Everything about his company felt good. She looked over and fixed her blue eyes on his for a second before looking away. She found the woman still standing there. She tilted her head.

"May I interest you in something to drink, Madam?" She offered Mellie.

"I'll have a Mochaccino." She smiled.

"Sir?"

"Black coffee would be fine." He nodded.

About forty-five minutes later, Mellie found Nate walking her back home. They walked up the short staircase to her front door hand in hand.

She sighed lightly and smiled softly, "thank you for dessert." She offered looking down and up to his eyes.

"Thank you for the company." He replied. His limousine was still parked by the sidewalk.

"Thank you for wanting it." She frowned lightly. It wasn't like she was used to have people ask for her company.

Nate slowly step closer and tenderly leaned in going for a kiss. But Mellie slowly offered her cheek. He kissed it softly and smiled.

"Goodnight, Governor." Mellie flirted slowly walking away over to her door.

"Goodnight Senator." He added, waiting for her to be inside her house before turning around and sliding into his limousine.


End file.
